


Rafa, It's Cold Outside [Cuddling for Warmth Fic]

by TeaGirl42



Series: A Little Bit Cliché [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blanket Snuggles, F/M, Fanfic Cliché, Freezing cold, Friends to Lovers, Just Another Cliché Fic, Stand Alone, fanfic tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: It's one of the coldest winters on record in New York and the Bensons are seeking refuge from the cold.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: A Little Bit Cliché [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106951
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Rafa, It's Cold Outside [Cuddling for Warmth Fic]

**Author's Note:**

> Another one inspired by Twitter temptations! 😂

Barba hated to think of himself as a cliché, but growing up in New York did nothing to take away from the fact that his Cuban ass did not appreciate the cold. He _hated_ the winter and no matter how much he spent on his ridiculously overpriced clothing the freezing weather always seemed to permeate through to his bones.

No scarf was warm enough, no gloves were thick enough and no pants were woven tight enough to bring comfort. During the average New York winter, Barba could feel his body recoil from the cold whenever he was outside, and this was no average winter.

The snowdrifts were so high that he'd opted to work from home for a few days and all but major court cases had been postponed as the city pushed its way through one of the worst cold snaps in over twenty years. He wasn't sure if it was his advancing years, but Barba was sure that he'd never felt cold like this in his life.

It was almost midnight on a Saturday in early January when Barba shuffled through to his couch wearing two t-shirts, a large hoodie and three pairs of thick socks. He turned up his log-effect electric fireplace and sighed with resignation as he opened up a Christmas present that he had recently received from his mother.

He had scoffed at the gift, pointing out that he was hardly at the 'sitting in front of the fire under an electric blanket' stage of his life. However, Lucia had smiled patiently and pointed out that while she knew he would never buy one for himself she also knew how much he hated the cold and he might be grateful for it one day.

Barba shook out the blanket, inspected the small control, then plugged it in nearby and turned it on. The material was just starting to warm through when his cell rang. He mumbled a little grumpily and leaned forward to answer the call, looking a little surprised when he noticed the caller ID.

"Liv?" He answered.

 ** _"Rafa…"_** Olivia replied, sounding relieved and a little hoarse, **_"…I'm sorry to call so late."_**

"No, no, it's fine," Barba assured, "…are you okay? Your voice sounds a little rough. You're not outside in this weather are you?"

Olivia laughed dryly, **_"We might as well be…"_** she sighed, **_"…Rafa, the power has gone out in my building. I wasn't sure what to do and if it was just me I know I'd cope, but Noah is so cold that he's actually starting to get upset and-"_**

Barba was horrified to hear tears in Olivia's voice as she explained and could hardly begin to imagine how cold they must be. He looked around at his electric blanket and fire, then felt genuinely contrite for being so sullen about the weather. "Liv, call an Uber and get over here…" He cut in.

Olivia's voice cracked a little when she replied, **_"Are you sure? I know it's late…"_**

"Liv, who cares about the time? You should have called the moment you lost your heat," Barba assured. "Pack a bag and I'll make sure to have a hot drink waiting for you both when you arrive."

He heard Olivia let out a long sigh of relief. ** _"Thank you, really…"_** she turned her head from the phone, _"…did you hear that, my sweet boy? Get your shoes, coat and outside clothes - we're going to stay with Uncle Rafa where it's nice and warm!"_

Barba smiled when he heard a small cry of happiness from his young friend.

 ** _"We'll see you soon, Rafa, and thank you again,"_ **Olivia said and ended the call.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Barba buzzed them up and answered the door to find two extremely cold looking Bensons. Both had red noses, almost grey skin and were apparently dressed for an arctic expedition.

"Come in," he hustled them through quickly and toward the fire. "Take off these wet things…" He collected their coats, scarves and gloves as they quickly took them off. Both genuinely looked like they were too cold to even form sentences right now and Barba felt as though he could almost feel their discomfort.

He temporarily piled all of their outdoor clothing onto a nearby chair. "You two sit on the couch…" He directed, then quickly lifted the electric blanket and covered them both as they sat.

Olivia's eyes closed in relief at suddenly being enveloped in its warmth. "Rafa, this is heaven…" she groaned.

Barba laughed softly then disappeared into his bedroom, returning moments later with two pairs of thick socks. He held them out, "They're clean, so if the thought of wearing my socks doesn't faze you…? I'm sure yours are wet."

Noah smiled for the first time since he'd arrived, then bent over and pulled off his soggy socks. He stretched his toes out under the warm blanket and then pulled on his surrogate uncle's super huge and super warm socks.

Barba bent and picked up his discarded socks, smiling when he saw Olivia following her son's lead.

"You don't have to wait on us, Rafa," she told him gratefully, then scrunched her nose when he picked up her wet socks and walked through to toss them in his machine.

He arrived back with two hot chocolates and Noah's smile spread into a beam as he accepted the drink and breathed in its scent. "Uncle Rafa, you are the best," he said earnestly.

Olivia smiled at her friend, "You really are, thank you for taking us in like this."

Barba shook his head, "I couldn't leave my two favorite people freezing like ice pops while I had hot chocolate and a nice warm fire, could I?"

"Now we've taken your fire and your blanket," Noah observed with concern, "… _and_ all your hot chocolate!"

Barba smiled and walked back to his kitchen counter, he picked up his own hot chocolate and held it up for Noah to see.

"Uncle Rafa, come snuggle with us?" Noah asked him. "Then _you_ won't get cold."

Barba looked at Olivia, clearly unsure what to say - he was close to his friend and her son, but they were rarely physically intimate.

"Yes, Rafa, come snuggle with us…" Olivia entreated and lifted the blanket a little.

Barba licked his bottom lip and tried to control a shiver down his spine.

Olivia could see he was cold and reassured him, "Come on, this blanket is really big."

He smiled, stepped closer, then sat down next to Noah with a little space between them. The little boy immediately moved to curl into his side and rest his head against his surrogate uncle's warm chest.

Barba looked up at Olivia with surprise and she smiled at him affectionately. "Just what you needed on one of the coldest nights in New York history? Your very own icicle?"

"Sorry, Uncle Rafa, am I making you cold?" Noah asked as he started to move away.

Barba wrapped his arm over his shoulders and held the boy close, "You stay where you are, mi amigo, we'll all be warmed up soon enough."

Noah smiled and snuggled back against him, then Barba was surprised when Olivia leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Rafa, you really are warm…" She groaned and automatically shifted a little closer to his heat.

Barba smiled. "I'm warm-blooded," he retorted - trying to take a picture of this moment in his mind so that he could clearly recall it later.

After several quiet minutes, Olivia noticed that Noah had fallen asleep and she lifted her hand to stroke over his head. "He's exhausted, I think the cold really took it out of him," she looked up at Barba, unaccustomed to finding his face so close, "…really, thank you for taking us in."

He smiled and shook his head, "It's nothing, Liv. I'm glad that you felt you could call."

Olivia smiled and rested her cheek back against his shoulder. "We could sleep out here?" She suggested.

"I do have a spare room. You and Noah will sleep in there, _with_ the electric blanket," Barba assured her.

"We couldn't-" Olivia started to argue.

"Liv, it was a Christmas gift from my mother, I only took it out of the box _minutes_ before you called. Please, I wouldn't even consider using it myself while Noah is here," Barba persuaded.

Olivia smiled at him, "You're a good man, Rafael Barba."

Barba shook his head, then moved and stood to lift Noah.

"He's growing!" He whispered to Olivia as she caught up with him outside his spare room, carrying the electric blanket and their bags.

She smiled at him in agreement and arched an eyebrow - it wouldn't be long until Olivia was going to have to start waking her son rather than carrying him to bed when he fell asleep on their couch.

Barba nodded at the bed and Olivia pulled down the sheets so that he could place him inside, then Olivia covered him up and immediately lay the electric blanket over him. After Barba had stretched out his back he quickly adjusted the blanket. "I'll put it on medium so that he doesn't get too hot and set it for a couple of hours. If you both get cold in the night you can always turn it back on."

Olivia agreed gratefully.

"You have something to sleep in?" He whispered, careful not to wake Noah and assuming that she would have packed warm sleeping clothes.

"I do," Olivia assured quietly. "Although, if you're not going to bed maybe I could come and sit with you for a while? It's been a stressful evening and I'm not sure I'm ready to sleep yet. I don't want to disturb Noah."

Barba was surprised but nodded, "Of course, shall I heat up our chocolate? Do you want to change first?"

Olivia nodded appreciatively, then began digging through her bag as Barba left the room.

* * *

After a few minutes, Olivia padded back through to his living area wearing sweats and an oversized NYPD jersey, his eyes naturally slipped down to her feet and he smiled when he noticed that she was still wearing his socks.

"They're cozy, I might need to steal them," Olivia smiled. She could feel the comparative heat of Barba's apartment blending with the warmth she felt being in his company, making _her_ feel cozy and even a little sleepy.

Barba laughed, "Not worth risking your career over a larceny charge, Lieutenant Benson, so if you like them so much they're yours."

Olivia smiled affectionately as he passed her the hot chocolate and then nodded toward the couch.

He tilted his head in agreement and walked over to join her, stopping on the way over to pick up a huge crochet blanket. "Not heated, but still a classic…" He quipped and handed it to her as he sat down on the couch.

"It's lovely," Olivia smiled and stroked over the beautiful patterns.

"One of my Abuelita's proudest creations, she gave it to me when I went away to college," Barba said as he watched Olivia carefully spread it out.

"Well, then we'll just have to share," Olivia replied and then surprised him when she turned and curled into his side, covering them both with the blanket, but this time taking Noah's previous spot and resting her cheek on his chest.

This felt different, last time they were laying with Noah, now Olivia had chosen to lay in his arms - just the two of them.

 _She's cold,_ he told himself firmly, _just cold._

 _"_ This reminds me of that movie, with Dennis Quaid...when they had to burn the books to keep warm?" Barba said after a few moments, trying to chat as if nothing was unusual about this situation, even as his hand came to cautiously rest on the small of her back.

He was sure that he felt Olivia let out a long breath and relax against him a little more before laughing softly, "I think your law books are safe, Rafa. You've never struck me as a disaster movie kind of guy?"

Barba smiled, "I like movies. It was one of the few luxuries we could occasionally afford when I was a kid…we couldn't have stretched to today's prices though."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You're not kidding. I took Noah to see a movie last week…I thought I was going to have to put in for overtime."

He laughed softly and started to relax even more, cautiously turning to lean against the corner of the couch, then following Olivia's lead when she lifted her legs so that they could lie alongside each other.

"So you like disaster movies?" Olivia asked casually, her hand coming up to curl around her friend's side and rest on the small of his back.

"Some," he admitted, "…it's nice to turn your brain off sometimes, almost meditative."

Both had started to speak in hushed tones now, watching the electric fire shimmer in front of them.

"Mostly the pre-millennium ones," he continued, "before they started trying too hard."

"Ah, aliens and meteors?" Olivia chuckled and curled closer as she listened to him talk, enjoying the vibrations from his chest.

"Morgan Freeman as president, a far simpler time," Barba added with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and then slowly trailed her fingertips down the sideseam of his hoodie. "If we were going to be hit with a meteor, I'd find you…" Olivia assured him softly.

Tears inexplicably welled in Barba's eyes at her teasing promise. "You'd have to," he tried to retort lightly, "… _you_ are protagonist material, Liv, but I'd stand no chance of making it through the first act of the movie without you."

Olivia laughed and unwittingly brought her hand around to stroke down his chest, "Bullshit, you have sexy protagonist written all over you, Rafa…like Harrison Ford meets Gerard Butler, only hotter and with a world-class ass."

Barba felt like all the air had left the room at her casual assessment. Surely she didn't mean that? She was just being kind… _right?_ He swallowed hard and tried to brush off her comment, keeping the conversation light. "Well, I'd definitely give up my seat on the helicopter for you and Noah…" he assured with a soft chuckle, "...so maybe I'd get a memorable exit."

Olivia tightened her arms around him and shook her head. "Don't even joke about something like that…" she whispered sharply, "…we don't make it to the end of our movie without you, Rafa."

Barba trailed his fingers slowly up her back. "Our badass female protagonist? She could survive anything…" he assured firmly.

Olivia moved to sit up a little, turning her head to look into his eyes. "So what if I could? Why do I have to?" She asked more seriously than he had expected.

"I don't…" Barba paused, unsure of what he was meant to say.

"What if _this_ strong female lead didn't want to do it on my own anymore?" She asked pointedly. "Why am I not allowed to need someone too?"

"Well," Barba replied, "you've always had… _options."_

"Options?" Olivia asked, then reached back to slowly pull up the blanket. She brought it over her shoulders, slowly over her head, and then Barba's breath caught when she dragged the huge blanket over his head as well.

Covering them both entirely.

They were now in a private cocoon of multicolours, the light from the fire still flickering through the design on the blanket.

"What if this leading lady _needs_ her leading man?" Olivia asked and looked at him pointedly.

Barba froze in place, for a moment he imagined that Olivia was actually going to kiss him - but then she just smiled. He thought he caught a flicker of insecurity on her face before she lay her head back down on his chest.

They remained completely cocooned in the blanket. Barba edged down a little before slowly lifting his knee up along the back of the couch, having to control a moan when Olivia moved so that she lay between his legs.

One of his hands slowly stroked up her back and the other came to rest carefully on her hip...then his fingers moved gently through the ends of her hair as he fought the urge to press his lips to her temple...feeling his head spin a little at her familiar and enticing scent.

"You're _so_ warm," Olivia murmured softly.

Barba reminded himself _again_ why she was here, contending that throwing the blanket over them both was just Olivia messing around…keeping warm…that this didn't need to mean anything.

"You feel so comfortable...and you smell amazing…" She said softly and stroked her hand over his chest.

Barba swallowed hard and tensed.

Olivia lifted her head to meet his eyes again now, this time looking concerned. "Have I misread things? Is this not…?"

"I don't want to misunderstand. What exactly is happening here?" Barba asked carefully.

"Want to be my leading man, Rafa? There's a shortlist of one…" Olivia asked and turned her head to press an open mouth kiss over his heart, causing him to gasp and arch his hips against her belly.

"Jesus, Livia," he almost sobbed out. "Please don't tease me…"

Her lips froze and Olivia immediately moved up until she was level with his face. "I'm not teasing you, Rafa…" she assured and looked into his eyes, the blanket still covering them both, "…I want you."

His eyes widened comically now.

"If you-?" Olivia's words got no further as Barba's lips covered hers, his tongue hungrily sliding into her mouth as they rolled underneath the blanket and he hooked his leg over her thigh.

"This okay?" He asked breathlessly, his hand coming to her waist and fingers trailing along the exposed skin that he discovered there.

"More than just okay…" Olivia assured. Then she stretched her arm up to the back of his head and encouraged his lips back to hers, humming when his palm stroked up her waist and under her sweatshirt.

"Still okay?" He asked again, sounding a little dazed.

"How about we assume I'm very much okay with _everything_ you're doing unless I tell you otherwise?" Olivia smirked against his neck, then drew out a groan when she licked him. "And just so you know, unless you're into some really kinky stuff I don't see that happening…"

Barba laughed and turned his head to look into her eyes, "Kinky?"

Olivia stretched up and kissed his lips. "I would draw the line at golden showers, but I'm really quite open-minded," she teased mercilessly.

He laughed loudly now and Olivia's hand sprang up to cover his mouth. "Rafa, _hush!"_ She warned.

Their eyes linked. "You understand what you're getting into, Livia? You know that I'm completely in love with you?" He asked against her palm, his gaze was now earnest.

Olivia smiled tearfully and stroked her hand down his neck as she nodded. "We wouldn't be here if I needed anything less than _all_ of you, Rafa," she assured with conviction. "Although you are extremely warm…" She wriggled up against him, closing her eyes with an expression of complete happiness.

Barba's hand stroked back under her sweatshirt and his breath caught when his fingers stroked the underside of her bare breast. "Dios…" he moaned as his mouth fell back over hers.

"Wait…" Olivia stopped him quickly, hastily tugged off her top, then she arranged their blanket cocoon over them again.

He kissed her almost reverently before his lips traced her neck, down the centre of her chest, then he ran his open mouth over the soft swell of her breasts, nuzzling against her before finally taking one taut nipple into his mouth and biting, suckling, licking…

"Rafa..." Olivia moaned softly.

"You're heaven," he murmured. Then cupped her breasts together against his face and breathed in. "I want to always keep you warm."

Olivia spread her legs, humming when he settled between them and rolled his solid length against her core. "During the summer?" She asked, smiling blissfully.

"I'll look for ways to keep you cool…" he assured, sucking her nipple then blowing softly and enjoying the way her skin puckered as a shudder surged through her body.

He looked up and saw her grin down at him lazily, her hand stroking into his hair.

"Are you okay? You're not cold?" He checked, moving up and kissing her lips.

"I think you've warmed me up everywhere," she smirked. Then she tugged at his hoodie, "If you're feeling brave enough?"

He drew back a little, then pulled the hoodie and both of his shirts off in one as the blanket slipped down his back. He pulled it back over them both and lay for a moment with his head on her chest.

"You think your Abuelita would disapprove?" Olivia grinned and kissed his temple.

Barba laughed, "We're Cuban, Livia, we're in favour of sex…" he turned his head, lifted up and kissed her, "…besides, even my _mother_ walking into this room right now couldn't pull me from your side…you are breathtaking."

He slowly kissed down her throat, her chest, her belly… The blanket was drawn over Olivia's head as he moved down, the heat from the fire...the chill from the room...the sensation of the wool as it dragged over her taut nipples combined to make her moan and arch toward him.

Barba looked up, watched her eyes close and neck stretch back, then she licked her lips and reached out to comb her fingers into his hair. Her feet came up to brace on his couch and she eagerly pushed her hips toward his face. He breathed in, turning his head to lick the inside of her thigh and marvel at the way her muscles contracted as she stretched toward him again.

"Rafa…" she breathed, her face strained back toward the ceiling in rapture.

He licked slowly up her folds, luxuriating in her taste and the keening reaction of her body, then encouraged one leg over his shoulder before taking her clit between his lips - licking, sucking, almost nuzzling against her as she constantly rolled her hips into his face.

"Fuck…" she gasped, a tear escaping her eye and slipping over her temple as she fell over the edge and completely lost herself in his mouth.

The sensation of his fingers teasing her entrance brought Olivia back to semi-alertness and she pushed her heel lightly into the centre of his back. " _Later_ …you first…" she told him. He looked up as she smiled down at him. "I want you inside me," she whispered softly.

"We could move into my bedroom?" Barba suggested, then traced a soft line across her belly with his lips.

Olivia smiled at him and shook her head. "He's sleeping…just…" she paused and wiggled down, encouraging him to move over her before reaching to pull the blanket back over them both again. "We'll have time for more later. Just…."

Barba wrapped her in his arms, curled up with the blanket, then slowly reached down to take his solid cock into his hand. He looked into her eyes as he lined up and began to push inside. "Livia…" he hummed and dropped his head heavily, nuzzling into her neck.

Olivia managed to curl one of her legs around him as he slowly filled her, kissing up the side of his face and neck…stroking over his broad biceps.

He pulled out a little and then pushed home.

Olivia held her breath at how completely perfect they felt together, then slowly rolled her hips against him. "You feel amazing…" she whispered softly and stroked through his hair before encouraging him up for a long slow kiss.

Wrapped in their cocoon they moved together, kissing, tasting, feeling, slowly building to a release yet also simply revelling at the tranquillity of the moment. Rejoicing in the connection that they had both been longing for.

_Their need for warmth._

"Livia," Barba hummed against her mouth, smiling as he stroked his fingers up into her dampening hair and wrapping around her as though they were almost one body.

Olivia clenched her core, encircling him almost protectively in her arms as her hips rocked against him and she felt her orgasm peak. "I love you _so_ much…" she whispered tearfully as her mouth moved to his ear and she immediately felt him release deep inside her.

After several long moments, they lay still in each other's arms...wrapped together, warm and completely sedate under the blanket.

"I also love this blanket," she said softly, her hands stroking over his damp back.

"It's yours," he replied.

Olivia laughed softly. "Rafa, stop giving me your stuff…" She kissed his neck and breathed in his scent.

He grinned and snuggled happily against her, "You can have anything you want, mi amor."

She kissed along his forehead slowly, "I only want you…but maybe we could share the blanket?"

Barba chuckled deeply, profound bliss mixed with a little wonder. They could move to his bed in a while, after they'd checked on Noah, but right now he wasn't ready to let her go.

He'd never felt so comfortable in his life, or so _warm._

"I'm keeping the socks though…" She added and they both laughed joyfully.

**_THE END_ **


End file.
